The invention relates to a stimulation device for the application of a transcutaneous electric stimulation stimulus onto the surface of a section of the human ear, which comprises a holding element which can be attached at or in the ear as well as at least one electrode which is arranged in a electrode carrier, wherein the holding element comprises a linear guide in which a holding rod is arranged linear movably in the direction of a longitudinal axis of the holding element, wherein the electrode carrier is arranged at an axial end of the holding rod which is remote from the linear guide, wherein a resting part is arranged or formed at the holding element which resting part is designed for resting on a section of the ear, wherein the holding rod comprises a first axis which runs in the region of the linear guide and parallel to the longitudinal axial of the holding rod, wherein the holding rod runs from a first position, which adjoins to the linear guide, to a second position, which adjoins to the electrode carrier, wherein the resting part defines a first plane with a resting area at the ear, on which area a second axis is arranged perpendicular, wherein the first axis and the second axis span a middle plane.
A stimulation device of the generic kind is known from DE 10 2012 014 764 A1 Such a stimulation device has proven itself to administer by the method of the transcutaneous electrical nerve stimulation pulse currents of different current forms, amplitudes, pulse durations and frequencies through the skin on different nerves and so to treat different diseases.
At the pre-known stimulation device the holding rod crosses over—coming from the region of the linear guide—in a leaf spring like formed region which is indeed angled against the section in the region of the linear guide but runs linear to the electrode carrier.
It has been found that at this pre-known solution it is not always ensured that the electrode carrier with the electrodes can be placed in an ergonomic beneficial manner on the skin surface and simultaneously a high wearing comfort is ensured.